1. Field
The following description relates to apparatuses and methods for generating tomography images by enhancing an observable transmission depth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tomography is a technology for capturing tomography images of objects by using penetrating waves, and is utilized in various fields and requests for more precise tomography images have increased. In medical diagnosis and treatment applications, generating more precise tomography images has emerged as a significant issue.